


When I Said I Wanted Love To Knock Me Off My Feet, I Didn’t Mean That Literally

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would like to file an official complaint about the day in general even though it’s barely past 11am because today sucks. He’d turned his alarm off instead of putting it on snooze, making him late by a good 20 minutes! The coffee shop had been out of his favorite banana muffins and had screwed up his order.  Which had wound up all over his best white shirt when the hottest guy Stiles had ever seen crashed into him, grumbled "Watch where you’re going" and stomped away without a backwards glance!<br/>--<br/>Stiles is having a bad day but then he meets the new english lit. professor and his day gets better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Said I Wanted Love To Knock Me Off My Feet, I Didn’t Mean That Literally

**Author's Note:**

> For toalwaysbeme who wanted this. [Inspired by this lovely photoset!](http://dylanships.tumblr.com/post/53861227096/teen-wolf-au-derek-and-stiles-are-both-professors)

Stiles would like to file an official complaint about the day in general even though it’s barely past 11am because today  _sucks_. He’d turned his alarm off instead of putting it on snooze, making him late by a good 20 minutes! The coffee shop had been out of his favorite banana muffins and had screwed up his order.  Which had wound up all over his best white shirt when the hottest guy Stiles had  _ever_ seen crashed into him, grumbled "Watch where you’re going" and stomped away without a backwards glance!  
  


_‘The ass didn’t even apologize.’_  Stiles grumbled to himself, yanking the top drawer of his desk open. And thank  _God_ that Lydia had forced him to keep a change of shirts in his office or else he’d be walking around in his coffee stained shirt, looking a bad avante garde fashion statement.   
  


He glared down at the mess of papers before he began to paw through them.  _'Where the fuck is my badge…'_  Stiles wondered, growing more and more irritated the longer he looked for his faculty card. He really hoped that he hadn’t lost it… Maybe he’d left it back home? Today  _was_ looking like that kind of day. No wait, given the way today was going, he’d probably lost it.   
  


"Fuck!" Stiles cursed under his breath, tempted to up-end the drawer contents on the floor and _then_ look through them. He was seriously considering that when he heard someone knocking on the classroom door. "Yeah, come on in." Stiles declared, eyes darting up to see who was there before looking back down at the papers.  
  


Immediately his eyes went back up to the doorway because the hottie from this morning was walking up to him, a familiar looking badge holder dangling from one hand. “Oh! Hi!” Stiles continued, feeling just a tiny bit dumbstruck when he pointed at at the man’s hand. “Where’d you find that?”   
  


The other man, who seemed twice as handsome now that Stiles had gotten the chance to get a good look (it helped he wasn't _glowering_ now), held the green holder up, the thread wrapped around his hand. “It was hanging off my bag. I thought you might need this back.” Stiles walked around the desk, standing a few feet away from Mr. Hottie before taking his badge back.   
  


After a quick check to make sure that it was his own faculty card, Stiles gave the man a quick smile. “Thanks. Hope it wasn’t too much trouble or anything.” Oh how he was tempted to make a crack about dropping the card off hadn’t made the guy late for whatever it was that had been making him walk like he was being chased by wild dogs.  
  


Hottie shrugged, showing off those delightfully broad shoulders that Stiles wanted to climb like a monkey. What? Just because he wasn’t happy with the guy didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate his damned good looks. “No trouble at all. It was barely a five minute walk from the Lit. building once I’d gotten some directions.”  
  


Directions? Stiles frowned slightly at Hottie, tucking his card into his back pocket. “Are you new here?” He asked out of polite curiosity.  
  


Hottie nodded, his eyes catching the light that poured through the windows in a way that made Stiles’ suck in a quick breath. Here was another complaint he wanted to file with whoever was paying attention: giving a guy with a jawline that sharp, eyes that clear and pretty?  _Completely_ unfair. “First day. I’ll be teaching English Literature.” Hottie answered back, smiling just enough that his dimple showed.  _Son of a bitch_! No! That was just…  
  
  


Wait.   
  


A few dots connected in his head with almost audible clicks. Stiles pointed at the man, eyes widening as he spoke, “ _You’re_ the new English Lit. guy? Professor uuuh… Hale right?”   
  


His eyes darted down to the hand being extended towards him, quickly going back up to resume drinking in the sight of those thick eyebrows rising just so. “That’s right. I’m Derek.” Stiles was suddenly oh so very glad that Erica had told him about this new hire a week ago.  _'She was so right about him being a looker.'_  He thought dreamily. _‘Dunno why she said he looked kinda serial killer-ish…’_  
  


A quick glance at the faculty card that was hanging off the man’s belt however, made him quickly understand where the woman had been coming from. If looks could kill then the camera would be a heap of scrap metal! With a quick jerk, Stiles accepted Derek’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Stiles. I teach Mythology and Folklore.”  
  


Oh, that was a nice handshake from a nice hand. Big, firm, just a little rough. Stiles could very much like that hand to stay on his skin just a while longer. Like, say a night? Maybe more? Pretty pretty please oh universe?   
  


The drag of their palms as they let go was…Stiles cleared his throat, sticking his hand casually into a pocket. “So.” He began, smiling slightly. “Thanks for bringing my card back…” This was the part where he expected Derek to walk out and then Stiles could slap himself for lusting after a guy who couldn’t and didn’t even apologize for bumping into him and just go on with his clusterfuck of a day.   
  


But Derek held his ground, a sheepish look passing over his face. That made Stiles tilt his head slightly. “Is… there anything else?” Stiles asked hesitantly, really hoping that Derek would say yes. His common sense sighed at his libido, grumbling that just because they were having a dry spell ( _'A whole year is more than a dry spell! It's a damned drought!'_  howled his libido) didn’t mean that they could excuse asshole-ish behavior from the first hot person they met! Stiles really ought to listen to his common sense but… those eyes. And those  _thighs_ … _in those jeans!_  
  


Looking highly contrite, Derek spoke. “Actually. I also wanted to see if you were okay. And to apologize for literally running into you earlier today.” That… That was… Stiles’ common sense was struck dumb while his libido crowed in victory. Polite  _and_ good looking - Stiles really,  _desperately_ wanted in on those pants. Like yesterday.  
  


Unaware of the party going on inside Stiles’ head, Derek continued, “I kind of got lost on campus,” The way that the man ducked his head at the admission, coupled with the faint pink dusting his cheeks, made Stiles fidget in place. “And I was rushing to not be late for for my first class on my first day.”  
  


Stiles would like to take Derek Hale to go please, right now. No need to gift wrap or anything. Before he could stop himself, or remind himself that the man was responsible for the giant coffee stain on his discarded shirt, Stiles was waving the apology away. “Already forgiven, dude! It happens to the best of us!”  
  


Now that he had gotten his apology, Stiles felt that it was completely okay for him to try and get to know Derek Hale. Because interdepartmental relations should be good and shit right? (Cut him some slack, that memo had been boring as fuck  _and_ it’s paper quality was just right to make an awesome paper airplane). “So.” Stiles began, mentally telling himself to play it cool. “Want me to give you another tour just to make sure that it doesn’t happen again?”  
  


There was a round of slow clapping in his head, along with Lydia’s voice dryly commenting that he couldn’t be more obvious if he tried. Stiles mentally told the voice to shut up. Better to make his intentions clear so that there wouldn’t be any misunderstandings later. There was something to be said about the straight forward approach alright?  _'More like pathetically obvious.'_  Lydia’s voice pointed out. Damn that voice and how it always sounded so sure of itself!  
  


For a moment, Stiles was ready for Derek to turn him down, nice and polite. Then the man smiled and Stiles  _swore_ that he heard an angelic choir singing Hallelujah in the distance. “I think I’ll be okay.” He had smile lines. Someone save Stiles before he melted or something because Derek Hale had smile lines around his eyes. “But yeah. If you wanted to give me a tour and then go for a coffee after, I’d like that very much.”  
  


The urge to whoop and punch the air like he was 16 again after finding out that Lydia would go with him to the Winter Formal was high. But Stiles managed to push the urge down in favor of taking a step forward and asking, “Would that be an apology coffee or a date coffee?”   
  


_'Say date coffee. Say date coffee.'_ Stiles begged of the man, heart thudding against his eardrums. He was far too aware of the sweat gathering in his palms and lower back, of how quiet the empty classroom was and the very real possibility that maybe he was reading too much into this. What were the odds that Derek would be interested in a date? Guys who looked like that weren’t gay or bi. Much less interested in _him_. In Stiles’ experience, the universe just wasn’t that kind.  
  


Stiles stared at Derek’s lashes when he blinked, then the way he pressed his lips together like he was trying to hold back a smile and thought that maybe the universe was going to give him this one. He was holding his breath when Derek’s pale eyes looked back at him. The smile that Stiles kept waiting for never showed up but he could see it in Derek’s eyes. “How about both?” Derek replied.  
  


"Both would be great." The frog in his throat croaked, making Stiles blush with mortification. Dear  _God_! That hadn’t happened since he was fighting his way through puberty! Derek’s low chuckles only made him blush harder and then frown.   
  


Before he could figure out what to say, a voice from the doorway piped up. “Professor Stilinski?” The men turned towards the newcomer - a petite brunette with blue eyes and a worried look on her face. Stiles knew she was in one of his class, Becca or Rebecca he guessed. “You wanted to see me?”  
  


He had? Oh crap, yeah he had. About her dissertation proposal. “Take a seat.” Stiles gestured towards the front row before turning back towards Derek. “When’s your last class today?”  
  


Derek’s eyes went up to the wall clock before he replied, “4:30. Why?”  
  


Wasn’t that just perfect. Stiles’ last class ended at 3:30. Which meant he could totally sneak into the Lit. department and see Derek in action. With a slightly wicked grin, Stiles replied, “Thought we could go out for the coffee after you’re done. Where’ll you be?”  
  


"Davis Hall." Derek’s suspicious glare made it hard for Stiles to keep from breaking down in chuckles.   
  


Stiles clapped the man on his arm. “Awesome! I’ll see you there then!” It was an innocent gesture without any kind of wicked intentions behind it, Stiles would like to make that clear. It wasn’t like he wanted to see if there were any muscles hiding underneath the dark sweater. (There were though and they were so  _hard_ …)  
  


With one last frown at Stiles, Derek began to back out of the classroom. “See you then.” Had it not been for the student watching him, Stiles totally would have yelled ‘YES!’. Maybe today wasn’t going to be that bad after all.


End file.
